For the Dancing and the Dreaming
by Lochness Nova
Summary: SoMa/Soul Eater and HTTYD2 Crossover; Soma recounts the tale of her parents from the beginning to the end. It starts from the day her mother, Maka, left and ends on the day her father, Soul, left. A/N- Soma is Keysamoguri's OC
1. Introduction

Inspired by How To Train Your Dragon 2 and Keysamoguri~  
>This is long over due and I'm so sorry because I promised this to you weeks ago.<br>Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There were dragons when I was a girl.<p>

There were great, grim, sky dragons that nested on the cliff tops like gigantic scary birds. Little, brown dragons that hunted down mice and birds in organized packs. Huge Sea Dragons that were twenty times as big as the Big Blue Whale.

You'll have to take my word for it, for the dragons are disappearing so fast that they may soon become extinct.

Nobody knows what's happening. They're crawling back into the sea from whence they came, leaving not a bone, not a fang, in the earth for the people of the future to remember them by.

But this isn't about dragons.

I don't want this true tale to be forgotten.

I wasn't the kind of girl who would sit on my ass and accept my fate. My father said I inherited my mother's will. But at the time, how would I know? I never met her—not until dragons brought us back together, but more importantly, brought my parents back together.

I'm Soma Evans, and this is the story of my parents.

* * *

><p>AN: This prologue mirrors the introduction chapter to the book version by Cressida Cowell. All the credit goes out to her and her books which I one hundred percent recommend y'all should read. Everything else after this chapter will be based off of the movie How to Train Your Dragon 2. The plot doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the movie. The characters also don't belong to me, they belong to the series Soul Eater. Soma belongs to Keysamoguri and you can find Soma on her Deviantart and her tumblr page Keysa-does-art.


	2. Separation

Long ago, on the wild and windy isle of Berk, the village was in the middle of being pillaged by dragons. Fires broke all around the wooden houses. Sparks flashed as metal clashed with scales. Screams cried for blood and roars planted fear deep within sturdy Viking bones.

There was one particular woman who raced across the ash filled grass. She leapt in front of an axe, blocking it with her dull sword. The wielder knocked her weapon side as she cried for the beast that laid behind her. The fallen dragon raised its head slowly, saw the back of the woman, and ran back into the shadows. The axe suddenly shone with a harsh light and bended the air around it, forming a body that instantly became solid.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse." She confronted the weapon.

"Get out of the way. You're a hindrance!"

"No, don't fight them. They mean no harm, none at all." The woman shook with fear and anger. She was the only one with compassion for the dragons, but because of this, she was scorned by dragon hunters.

"Go back home, Maka. Leave this to real men." With those harsh words, the man transformed back into an axe and left with his wielder.

The woman, Maka, left the field and shuddered against the cold air. No one ever listened to her, not even her husband, Soul, who was the leader of the Isle of Berk. All men were the same. They were violent, dirty, and horrible.

She made her way towards her cottage and glanced up towards it, just in time to catch a grand sky dragon break through her roof. Her eyes widened with fear. Although she fought for the dragons that attacked their lamb and home, there was something else in her home she wanted to protect more than her own life.

Adrenaline ran through her veins faster than ever before, carrying her to the little house on the cliff of the Isle. She entered the room, breathing heavily as she met with the large, leathery wings of the dragon. It was near the cradle in the middle of the room, faced towards her child.

Maka's panic grew within her, making her question what she was fighting for. Her baby, who she put to sleep a mere fifteen minutes ago in the cradle, should have been her main priority, not the liberation of the misunderstood. She should've never left Soma, her only daughter, alone. This was her precious daughter who she conceived together with her beloved husband.

'What have I done?'

Her eyes darted to the head of the intruder. The dragon was a gradient of green and yellow. Its scales were small and thin but Maka knew that every dragon held secrets. It had four wings that connected to its four limbs and at the base of the wings was where a dragon's fatal point was.

She lifted another sword that littered the side of the wall and pointed it at a soft patch of scales where the wings connected with its back while she walked around it. The dragon moved its head slightly to the side at the cackle of metal. Its claws were already in the cradle, spurring Maka to grip the metal handle tighter. Then, she heard Soma coo behind the dragon.

'But why?'

She arched her neck to see what was happening behind the dragon and her heart melted. Small hands were reaching out for the dragon; claws were inching closer and closer to those same hands. Eventually, the two met. Maka gasped at the warmth between her daughter and the dragon. There before her was proof of everything she believed in.

The dragon slipped from the rocking cradle, lightly cutting Soma's chin, and turned to Maka. She pointed the sword at its snout but the dragon did nothing.

Their eyes met. She saw the intelligence in those monstrous eyes. Those same eyes that raided the village and set fire to their crops were kind and loving. Her heart ached. Only she knew that these weren't 'unholy spawns of fire and lightning'. Only she knew of the humanity in those of the unhuman. She stepped closer to the dragon with her hand open. If she could just prove to her husband that dragons were as delicate as their little Soma. This wasn't a vicious beast, but a gentle and loving creature whose soul reflected her own.

The door crashed open and the chief screamed out his wife's name.

"Maka!"

It startled the dragon, spurring it to spit fire from its mouth and into her husband's shield.

"Soul!"

The flames set their home ablaze and the dragon turned back to Maka. Maka raised her hands again, this time for defense. Through her fingers, she looking deeply into its eyes, feeling more maternal instinct that rivaled her feelings for her family. She saw Soul dive for their child from the corner of her eye, holding Soma close to shield her from the fire.

She stepped back. Her family came first; they will always come first.

Just as she made her decision, the dragon suddenly snatched Maka's arm. It spread its wings, beating them into the air and pulled Maka tighter, embracing her against its chest. It used the lift from the heat to escape through the same hole it came through.

Maka was dragged into the sky along with it.

She saw Soul screaming her name, face full of despair, and held their daughter closer. It echoed as she screamed his back in return.

The dragon looked down at Maka and its claw brushed her blond hair back, commanding her attention. It tilted its head to the side, still gazing deeply into Maka's eyes. She saw the galaxy in the reflection of its dark pupils.

It revealed the promise of the potential she could do and the influence she could have. How many more dragons will suffer because of disgusting men? She could minimize the damage. She could save the creatures that deserve more than what was inflicted on them. If she didn't defend them, who would? They needed her more.

Maka peeked back at the disappearing form of her family who stood against the burning cottage that lit the cliff like a beacon. She whispered into the night of her apologies to her husband and Soma. Her fate had been decided for her; she would leave with the dragons and protect them on her own. Soma was in safe hands.

And Soul…

"I'm sorry... This is for the best..."

She heard her name and screamed out his one last time before the clouds engulfed her.


End file.
